scottsterlingsfacefandomcom-20200214-history
Top Soccer Shootout Ever With Scott Sterling/Transcript
Jason: Welcome back to our coverage of the game of the year between Yale and North Carolina. Stephen: If you're just joining us, we have witnessed an unbelievably well-fought match tonight, and it's come down to penalty kicks. Peterson for Yale, taking the first approach. Oh, there it is! Jason: Oh, spectacular! North Carolina's goal kick Richonds just left one in past him now, so now the burden rests on Yale's Scott Sterling. Stephen: Here he comes, nerves of steel, that man. And dealing with more pressure now than a submarine. Jason: Indeed. Stephen: Home crown showing some appreciation. Jason: Johnson places the ball on the spot, getting ready. That man literally has a cannon for a leg. Stephen: Yes, he does. Jason: Here he goes, winding up for the shot, and... oh! Stephen: Oh! Jason: The cannon has fired and hit Sterling directly to the face. Stephen: We clocked that at a stunning 116 kilometres per hour! Jason: Now, that is a lot of miles per hour! Stephen: Little chance that man's nose is not broken right now. Jason: Oh, indeed. Now Sterling getting checked out for that one. Spectacular save though, but sadly, he's not out of the woods yet. Stephen: On his feet now, a bit shaken. Jason: ...but not stirred. Stephen: This crown absolutely loves this man. Jason: And Sterling's teammates welcome him back a hero for now. Stephen: Yale's up again for the second attempt. Looking to make it 2-0. Jason: He approaches the ball with some determination. Here he goes... oh! Stephen: Oh! It's high and wide, way off target! Jason: Yes, apparently he thought he was kicking a field goal. Stephen: Wrong kind of football, I'd say. Jason: Ha, good show. Stephen: Back now to Scott Sterling, he looks a bit worse for wear, but ready for round 2. Jason: And Shaw takes a moment, here he goes with the approach. Oh! Stephen: Oh! Sterling with a fantastic dive! The ball flies straight through his hands and once again strikes him straight in the schnoz. Jason: And let's see it again on the old instant replay! Oh! Every excruciating detail captured in HD perfection! Stephen: Clocked at a 129 kilometres per hour. Sterling does not look well. Jason: Two wonderful saves and two definite concussions. Stephen: They may replace him at this point, he's done all he can. Jason: Yes, as his trainer takes him off the field like a moustached lion dragging a gazelle through the Serengeti. Stephen: Adieu, Scott Sterling. Jason: Adieu. Stephen: Yale now with their third PK, Richands is in the goal. Bouncing like an infant girl. Jason: The crowd holds their breath as he goes in... here he comes! Oh! Stephen: Oh. Jason: Oh, very anticlimactic. Stephen: Let's see who they got to replace Scott... Scott Sterling! Jason: Scott Sterling is back! Stephen: He's still in the game! Jason: Oh my! And he's taking a very odd tactic now! Stephen: Seems to be curling up to protect his face! Jason: Not exactly a recommended technique, but here it comes... wait. No, no, Lampard needs to tie his shoe. And that's why you do a double knot, kids. Stephen: Sterling, still waiting for the kick to happen. He's probably wondering when... oh! Jason: Oh! Stephen: Sweet butter crumpets! The ball drilled Sterling right in the face! Jason: That man's nose must be absolutely devastated! He's going to look like a witch that flew her broom into her nose and then crashed into a hammer! Stephen: I hardly even care about this attempt! Let's go back to Scott Sterling! Jason: Scott Sterling! The man! Stephen: The myth! The legend! Jason: The legend! Three perfect blocks by Sterling and his catlike face reflexes! Stephen: Absolutely incredible, though I must say Sterling does not look well at all. Jason: Well, you know football players like to have a bit of drama, don't they? Stephen: They're... going to take him out... no wait, they brought him a chair! Jason: Oh, a bold move by the manager! Stephen: Indeed! Jason: Bain sets up for the fourth attempt. Stephen: And this, frankly, is a gimme. He literally just has to kick it anywhere except where Sterling is sitting. Jason: There is no possible way that North Carolina can mess up this shot... Oh! Stephen: Oh! Jason: 158 kilometres per hour! Stephen: This man can do no wrong! Jason: Look at him beg for mercy when it's mercy that should be begging for him! Stephen: He has looked death in the eye and said "Take your best shot", to which death replies by punching him in the face over and over and over again. Jason: If Yale makes this final shot, it's all over, but no! He misses, which means we're going to Scott Sterling! Stephen: His face is like a brick wall! Jason: A brick wall that can feel pain and cries a lot! Stephen: But... where is Sterling? Oh, he seems to be crawling away from the goal. What is he doing? Jason: He's throwing away the match! Oh! Stephen: Oh! Jason: Sterling has done the impossible! Stephen: I can't believe it! Look at that! He played it just right! What incredible instincts to crawl away from the goal like that! Jason: And his teammates rush the field! Happy as a lark as they slide in! Stephen: A Bernini sculpture of a finish! Jason: As his teammates carry him off on the Stretcher of Glory! We thank you for sharing this absolutely heart-stopping finish. Stephen: Scott Sterling and his face of steel have won it all. Category:Season 5